


Best Night Ever

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Compersion, Cuckolding, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Jughead asks for a very special birthday present from Betty - for her to seduce and sleep with his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is just a simple smut piece I randomly wrote one day. If smut isn't your thing, please exit. In this work Jughead wants to watch his best friend fuck his girlfriend, so that's what you're walking into here.
> 
> Unedited and just for fun. Please excuse any mistakes. Might write more in the future, so if you like it hit subscribe.

Betty was hands down the sweetest, sexiest, and coolest girlfriend Jughead could have ever asked for. Not only was she gorgeous, with those big green eyes, pouty lips, stunning body and blonde locks, she was also super smart and supportive. She was someone he could go to about anything, someone that never judged him and was a true partner in life. 

She was his everything.

As the pleasure washed through him while he watched her ride him enthusiastically in their bed, he felt like all those things were truer than ever. Most people wouldn’t believe him if he told them how open she was sexually, how unbelievable she looked naked and how overall perfect she was. He liked that he was one of the few people that got to see behind the shell. 

“Juggie,” she moaned, grinding her tight pussy against him as she rode out an orgasm. He felt his balls tighten and was almost there, and when she started bouncing again he was exploding with bright white lights, squeezing the flesh of her hips as she slowed down and collapsed onto his chest.

They both took a long moment, resting and relaxing, until he started rubbing her back and returned to the conversation they were having before they began fucking and got distracted.

She had asked what he wanted for his birthday and he’d replied with a simple, “you, baby,” but she’d rolled her eyes and told him to think about it some more.

“I think I know what I want for my birthday this year,” he said, moaning when she shifted slightly and he slipped out of her wet pussy. He loved all of her, but one of his favorites was hands down the tight cunt he got to play with. He couldn’t think of anything better than watching her take his cock, or the numerous toys they like to play with. Well, maybe he  _ could _ think of  _ one _ other thing. 

“Oh yeah?” she asked lazily. 

“I want you to seduce Sweet Pea,” he began, hoping she was okay and not too shocked at his request. 

She looked up at him, frowning. 

“Then bring him back here and let him fuck you,”

She didn’t speak for a moment and he wondered if he’d upset her. “Will you be here too?” she asked. 

For some reason he didn’t expect that to be her first question. 

He nodded, reaching up to tuck some of her messy sex hair behind her cute ear. He loved her so much. 

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “Okay,” she whispered.

.

Jughead smiled as he watched Betty beat Sweet Pea at their game of pool. He had been sitting on the sidelines just admiring the two, always flirting even though he was pretty sure neither of them noticed it. 

Sweet Pea had been his best friend longer than Betty had been his girlfriend, and he was happy that the two got along so well after their initial meeting.

Jughead knew that Sweet Pea found Betty attractive. What six foot five badass tattooed biker didn’t love a sexy innocent blonde? But more than that it had been the subtle comments over the years, about how Jughead was lucky to have not just beauty but brains too, and of course a few cruder comments when they had a few too many beers. Jughead didn’t mind, he liked when other men admired what was his. 

“Damn, another one made to look like a fool,” Sweet Pea laughed and Betty just smiled victoriously, tucking the twenty he’d just handed her into the back pocket of her jeans.

“Jug, come on bro, it’s your birthday, why don’t you come humiliate me just like your girl has the last three rounds?”

Jughead took another sip of his beer and shook his head. “No, no, I’m enjoying this way too much,” and by ‘this’ he meant the obvious sexual tension between the two. It was always there, and he felt powerful in knowing he was about to give it an outlet.

Sweet Pea shrugged. “Okay, blondie, birthday boy says you gotta beat my ass again. What do you wanna take this time? My pride?”

Jughead felt his semi erection strain inside his jeans, watching as Betty pulled Sweet Pea down to her level and whispered into his ear. He could tell by the expression on Sweet Pea’s face that they were getting down to business. 

Sweet Pea stared at Jughead in shock, but when he saw all was good, he just brushed it off and played the game. 

It was obvious he wasn’t even trying though, too occupied by whatever Betty told him to concentrate. 

.

Betty drove the three of them back to their apartment, excusing herself for a minute while the men grabbed another cold beer from the fridge.

“Man…” Sweet Pea sighed, “are you seriously cool with this?”

He smirked. “I’m the one who asked for it. You have my full consent. I just wanna…  _ supervise _ ?”

Sweet Pea laughed a little nervously as they sat on the couch and clinked their beer bottles together.

When Betty came back out again both men grew silent, watching as she approached them. She’d changed into a cute tiny floral skirt and little white crop top. He appreciated the effort she was putting in. She was always one for dress up and never ran out of sexy outfits to tease him with.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she came to sit on Jughead’s lap, giving him a little kiss before climbing onto Sweet Pea’s next. 

He loved the way Sweet Pea was watching her in awe, consumed by her beauty much like Jughead so often was.

Jughead got himself comfortable, enjoying the start of the show. 

Sweet Pea was a little slow at first, as if unsure whether he could touch her or not, but by the time she had pulled his shirt off and was working on his jeans, he was more than eager to pull her back up onto his lap. 

She straddled him, a soft giggle escaping before they kissed deeply, Betty grinding against him.

Eventually Betty pulled back from the kiss and lifted the crop top off her body, leaving herself in a pink bra. She took Sweet Pea’s hands and Jughead watched as the large strong fingers massaged her full breasts over the fabric. 

“Holy fuck, man,” he smiled, glancing at Jughead before Betty cupped his face and made him look up at her again. 

She got off his lap for a moment, removing her bra and even sexier, her panties, then helped him with his boxers. 

Sweet Pea was hard and thick and long, definitely bigger than him. Jughead was happy with what he had, he was average and no one had ever complained, but the thought of his girlfriend riding a dick that big, well it made him want to nut harder than he ever had before. He couldn’t wait to see her pretty pink cunt stretching around all that girth. 

He watched as Betty bit her lip then looked at him for permission. The girl was a glutton for sucking cock, and he could never deny her. 

He simply nodded and she dropped to her knees, feeling the muscles on Sweet Pea’s chest and stomach before she started working him with her lovely mouth. 

Sweet Pea arched his back and groaned, reaching to grab a fistful of hair but letting her set the pace. 

“Shit man, when’s the last time I told you I love you?” he asked. 

Jughead laughed and Betty moaned, frowning up at them as she worked her magic. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at that, Betty,” Sweet Pea sighed, moving his attention back to her.

She smiled then, her mouth still full of him. 

Jughead noticed Sweet Pea was still being gentle and respectful, so he assured him that Betty liked it rough, and soon she was choking around the fat cock in her mouth. 

Jughead was sure she was dripping wet from the action, but he made sure to sit back and only observe. Her pussy was Sweet Pea’s tonight.

When she popped him out of her mouth and started climbing back up, Sweet Pea helped by grabbing and flipping her around, her sweet laughter filling the room. She slouched back against the couch and Sweet Pea threw her legs over his shoulders, exposing her to himself. 

“Jug, please man, you gotta let me eat this juicy little cunt,”

Betty was squirming already, grabbing her own tits and biting her swollen cock sucking lips. This was literally the sexiest thing Jughead had ever seen.

“She’s all yours man, whatever you want,”

It seemed to be the only go ahead his bestfriend needed, diving into his girlfriend’s pussy like a man starved. Betty squealed in surprise and grabbed onto Sweet Pea’s hair, reaching her other hand over to Jughead’s thigh for support.

He placed his hand over hers and watched the way Sweet Pea spread her legs wider, eating her out like she was the best meal he’d ever had. Knowing how good Betty tasted, it probably was.

Betty was writhing and gasping in pleasure within seconds, crying out that she was coming soon after he’d started. Sweet Pea didn’t stop, only encouraged more by her release.

By the time he had squeezed three orgasms out of her, he gave her ass a little smack and the two moved back to their previous position, Betty straddling him and Sweet Pea squeezing her ass cheeks. She pressed her tits into his face and he sucked eagerly on the perky and sensitive mounds.

Jughead shifted so he could get a better view of what was about to go down. Sweet Pea’s large hands were spreading her pussy open, and Betty looked over her shoulder as she slowly aligned herself and began filling herself with Sweet Pea’s cock.

Jughead was right, this was the best thing he’d ever seen, somehow even better than he’d expected.

“Oh, my god!” Betty gasped as Sweet Pea pushed her all the way down, the two holding the position and Sweet Pea’s balls visibly tightening at the feel of Betty surrounding him.

When he let her, she began to ride him and Jughead thought this was absolutely the best gift he’d ever gotten.

They were both insanely beautiful, fucking each other on the couch he and Betty watched Netflix on every night.

When Betty began to shake, Sweet Pea chuckled teasingly. “You like when your boyfriend watches you fuck someone else?” he asked, smacking her ass again.

Betty nodded and gasped a ‘yes’ as he took over and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pushing up into her at a harder and faster speed than she had previously set.

It was surreal seeing his girlfriend’s pussy getting a load full of Sweet Pea’s cum. Jughead was incredibly hard at the sight, and so grateful that he almost didn’t hear Sweet Pea instructing Betty to go tend to him.

She smiled at him sweetly as she crawled off Sweet Pea and came to kneel between Jughead’s legs, helping him pull his jeans and boxer brief’s down before sucking him off too.

_ Best. Night. Ever _ . he thought, relaxed and satisfied beyond belief. They had to do this again sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Pea was pretty sure he won the fucking lottery with this new arrangement. Not only did he have a bestfriend and someone he’d been able to rely on for the majority of his life, when everything was shit and he had no one else, but he also got to fuck the hottest woman in the world. This woman also just so happened to be said bestfriend’s girlfriend. 

It was on Jughead’s terms of course, but he was totally cool with that. He’d felt pretty shitty every time he jerked off to thoughts of Betty, like he was betraying his best friend, so this had taken all that away. And although he always wanted to be with her, his friendship with Jughead meant more than anything. He wouldn’t give that up, not even for a goddess like Betty.

Turns out he could have both. Jughead and Betty were still together, the best damn couple he ever knew, and he also got invited from time to time to take part in their sexual adventures. 

Tonight he and Jughead were sitting next to each other at a new bar, somewhere no one knew them, attached to a hotel where they’d rented out a room for the night, and were waiting for Betty to arrive. 

Sweet Pea was going to pick her up and Jughead was just going to observe. 

“Man,” he sighed before taking a sip of his beer, “I looked into this fetish online… What is it for you? I mean, what do you like about all this?” He didn’t one day want to wake up just to find he had lost them both. He wanted to understand more.

“What’d it say in the articles you read?” Jughead asked instead of replying right away.

“Different stuff,” Sweet Pea shrugged, “that it’s a type of submission, a type of control, something about watching your girl get fucked by another guy increasing your desire for her,” he explained, although he was pretty sure Jughead never lost his desire for Betty to begin with. 

Jughead nodded. “I guess it’s a bit of all that. It’s kind of like watching porn where she’s the star, and you’re right, it is a bit of a power thing, knowing I’m really in control while giving it all up. She’s doing this because I asked her.”

Sweet Pea wasn’t sure he understood personally but he did get that it was a thing for Jughead, and if he was being honest, it was nice, watching Betty giving Jughead head while his own load dripped down her creamy thighs. They were a beautiful couple, and he was just glad for the occasional invite into their world.

Before he could say more he heard Betty’s voice, ordering some fruity drink, his head turning toward her and watching. 

She was fucking gorgeous, dressed in a silky dark blue dress that hugged her curves just right, her one foot kicking up slightly as she leaned forward against the bar. 

Jughead gave him a nudge and he knew that was his cue to go. He grabbed his beer and went over to Betty, handing the bartender his card card. 

She smirked before taking a sip of her drink. “I suppose you expect something in return for buying me a drink?”

“Just the pleasure of your company,” He had to admit, he was good at picking women up, but being with her was better than all that other stuff. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she smiled. 

They talked for a little bit, finishing off their drinks. Having known each other for so long, and Sweet Pea being comfortable with the whole thing, their little touches came naturally, his hand on her hip, hers on his chest. It was thrilling being watched, knowing he could openly flirt with someone else’s girl. 

His eyeline was in the direction of the exit so when he saw Jughead leaving, he knew that was also their sign to wrap up. 

“I have a room,” she told him, “time for me to thank you for that drink,”

He chuckled and let her take his hand, leading the two of them out. 

Tonight they were ignoring Jughead’s presence, letting him watch like a fly on the way. 

Betty opened the door and he didn’t even wait to see where Jughead had set himself up to attack her against the door, holding her still and taking her lips.

She kissed back just as eagerly and his mouth watered at the thought of getting to eat her sweet pussy again. 

The thought alone was enough. Unable to wait, he dropped to his knees and quickly reached his hands under her dress, pulling her panties down and lifting her dress up. She squealed and grabbed onto his head for support, letting him man handle her until she was supported with her thighs over his shoulders, his face directly in front of her pussy.

“So eager,” she giggled, gasping as he began sucking instead of just lapping her up. She was so fucking wet.

“Oh, yeah,” she gasped, her hands grabbing so tightly to his hair that it strung his scalp, “right there,”

_ Holy shit _ , he thought, his ego never bigger than when she came not even two minutes after he began. 

Letting the back of her knees fall down to his forearms, he easily stood back up, kissing her so she’d taste herself, her hands desperately undoing his pants. It was a little awkward in the positon but he knew it would be perfect for fucking her deep and hard. 

How into it she was was a turn on of its own, her tongue practically licking his face. 

“That’s it baby,” he coxed, feeling her grab his dick and pull it out. “Get it out so I can fuck that tight wet cunt of yours,”

She gasped and finally aligned him to her core, one big deep thrust having him balls deep in her heat. She screamed at the quick entry, wrapping her arms around his shoulders for dear life as he began a brutal trust, with her spread open against the door and pinned down by him. 

He imagined it was a nice sight for Jughead, somewhere behind them, and he hoped he was getting off on it as much as Sweet Pea was. 

Betty was amazing and he wasn’t sure what it was exactly that made her pussy feel better than any other one he’d ever fucked, but there was definitely something.

It was quick and hot and errotic as fuck, her own shaking orgasms setting him off and pinning her harder against the door as he unloaded inside her inviting walls.

Breathing deeply, she didn’t let go, the two of them holding onto each other.

“You okay?” he finally asked.

She nodded against his shoulder. “Just don’t let me go. I can’t feel my legs.”

He chuckled and carried her to the bed, watching her bounce a little as he dropped her on it. Jughead came into view from the corner of his eye, sitting comfortably in one of the arm chairs by the desk.

“Take that pretty dress off,” he instructed, watching her and wanting to collapse on the bed also. He undressed instead, watching her do the same. It only took her a second, moving back to lay down in the middle of the bed, her legs open and moving her hand to her center. He watched her pump two fingers in, his cum still spilling out of her, then brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked.

“ _ Fuck _ -ing… hell,” It was no surprise he felt himself getting ready for round two. She was too good to be true.

“Come here,” he ordered, watching as she moved onto all fours and crawled towards him, not needing any more instruction before wrapping her soft lips around his cock and sucking.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,”

She moaned around his cock and he reached forward to smack her perfect round ass, earning another surprised moan.

His cock continued to grow harder as she worked him with her mouth, big blue eyes looking up at him. He wasn’t sure how she could look so innocent doing what she was doing right now, but she did.

It made the thought of fucking her senseless all night seem even more inviting.

Gathering her hair and enjoying the sight of her for a moment later, he told her to, “Come here, baby,”

She made a show of popping his cock out of her mouth as she got on her knees on the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her hard and sloppy, holding her chin as he pushed her back enough so he could lean down enough to pay her tits some attention.

Being aware that they were performing for someone made it all the better, knowing he had permission to suck her perfect breasts without consequence. So maybe he didn’t fully understand what Jughead got out of it but he knew that he liked his role in it, and that’s all that mattered.

He positioned Betty so she was on all fours, in a position where Jughead would have the best view of her, then got behind her and admired her ass with his hands and eyes for a moment, then reached around and helped her up.

He easily helped her up and back with one arm around her chest, his free hand pulling her ass into position and finding her pussy from behind.

She was even tighter this way, clawing into his forarm as he had full control of the fucking and she just took it, the sounds coming from her way better than any porn he’d watched.

Jughead must be in heaven, he thought.

Feeling her pussy start to flutter, he reached around and began to play with her swollen clit. He felt her tense, her hands unable to do more than grab at his arms.

“Please, please, please,” she began to gasp like a prayer.

God, she was perfect. He kissed her sweaty neck and talked low into her ear. “What are you waiting for, baby?”

She screamed, her body shaking.

“You know you want to come for me,”

He felt the gush of wetness, forcing his cock to slip out as weak moans of pleasure left her lips while he continued to hold her up and her body gave in completely.

He whispered sweet paises as he continued to play with the wet cunt, wanting to squeeze out every drop of pleasure he could.

When she began to fight against him weakly, he took mercy and put her down on the bed as gently as possible.

As she caught her breath and slowly moved onto her back, he smiled at the sight, watching her watch him stroking himself lazily.

“Don’t think I’m finished with you,” he warned.

She smiled, opening her legs for him and inviting him back in.

.

The night ended after many hours of taking Betty every which way. It was a little strange, knowing her boyfriend was there and would be the one to take care of her afterwards, so Sweet Pea excused himself and took a shower.

When he was done, Betty was tucked in and asleep in bed, Jughead over by the minibar, fixing himself a drink.

“Hey, man,” Sweet Pea said quietly, not wanting to wake Betty.

Jughead turned to him as he walked closer, Sweet Pea running a somewhat nervous hand back through his wet hair.

Jughead offered him the drink he had made but he shook his head, knowing he had to drive himself home soon.

“Was tonight okay?” he asked.

Jughead smiled. “Are you fucking kidding? Tonight was perfect,”

Sweet Pea smiled. What a weird, wonderful situation he’d found himself in.

“Hey, ah…” Jughead began, “Thanks for being so cool about all this,”

This time it was his turn to ask Jughead if he was kidding, but he didn’t. As long as Jughead got off on Sweet Pea fucking his girlfriend, he’d gladly do so.

He gave Jughead a quick hug goodbye and glanced at Betty. He knew Jughead would look after her, there was no one better for the task.

“I’ll see you guys later,”

Jughead nodded, clapping him on the back. They already had a barbeque set at their house next week, which he’d be attending.

He actually looked forward to seeing all their friends, knowing the three of them were sharing a secret no one else knew about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have done a Jughead POV and a SP POV, I might do a Betty one. Feel free to tell me if there is anything in particular you might like to see :)


End file.
